In the Arms of an Angel
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Renee shows up at Liam's door step crying and ends up staying the night.


In the Arms of an Angel 

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete 

Category: Friendship/Romance

Spoilers/Rumors: None

Season: Season 4

Rating: PG

Content Warning: None

Summary: Renee shows up at Liam's door step crying and ends up staying the night. 

Author's Note: I thought this story up while listening to the song "Angel" by Sarah Mclauchlin (I don't know how to spell her name so forgive me if it's spelled wrong) 

Pairing: Liam/Renee

Disclaimer: The characters of "Gene Rodenberry's Earth: Final Conflict" do not belong to me! So **DO NOT** sue me!

Part I

Liam sat and held Renee in his arms as she cried. About an hour ago there was a knock on his door and there she was…in tears. She immediately collapsed in his arms clutching to him as if he were her lifeline. For a while they just stood at the door then he gently moved her to sit with him on the couch. During their movement she didn't break the embrace just held on tighter. 

She now had her head resting in his lap with her arms wrapped around his knees. He stroked her face pushing hair away from her eyes. She was still crying and shaky, but not heavily like she was when she came in. She was finally beginning to calm down. The shaking that racked her body was to a minimal. 

She seemed to be getting drowsy when she sat up. He took his hands away from her and let her sit up. Once sitting up she looked up into his face. He looked at her and saw her eyes were beginning to get puffy and red from her excessive crying. He reached up and wiped her tears out of her eyes hoping to put her at ease. As he wiped her tears she closed her eyes and leaned into his left hand. 

Liam noticed her movement let her take his hand and bring it to her lips. She kissed the top of his hand and whispered, "Thank you."

He didn't know what to say. He was in a bit of a shock from the whole evening. 

"Can I stay? Please?" she whispered again looking into his eyes. 

"Come on, " he said standing and taking her hand. "You can have the bed, " he said as they walked to his bedroom. 

"No, Liam I…" she began then stopped once they reached the room. 

He turned and looked at her. "Do you not want to sleep here?" he asked concerned. He wondered if she felt more comfortable on the couch. 

"Will you stay?" she asked like a scared child. 

"Sure, I can sleep on the floor…" he was cut off by her, "No." she said stopping him. "Will you sleep in the bed with me…please, " she asked a little uncomfortable. 

"Ok. If that's what you want, " he said lowly. 

She slowly walked toward the bed and climbed in with all her close on and got under the covers. When she didn't feel Liam coming into the bed she turned to see where he was. 

"I'm right here, " he said climbing on to the bed. 

She relaxed and rolled up into a small ball. Liam laid on his side facing her back watching her to make sure she slept. 

"Hold me, " he heard her whisper from the other side of the bed. He was a little hesitant at first. But, if she were uncomfortable about it she wouldn't have asked him to. He scooted closer to her to make a spoon with their bodies. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her pillow. 

They laid like that for a few moments when he heard her breath at a steady pace. 'Thank God she's sleeping' he thought to himself. He wondered what in the world would've made her hurt so much. Feeling the exhaustion of the evening he drifted off to sleep. 

Part II

The next morning Liam was awakened at the feel of something slipping from his arms. He woke quickly and asked her, "You alright?"

Renee kneeled at the side of the bed and smiled at him. "Yea, I'm ok now, " she said putting her hands under her chin. 

Liam leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her. "You sure?" he asked. 

"Yea I just…I had a really bad nightmare and…I didn't have anywhere else to go, " she said. 

"What kind of nightmares?" he asked. 

"Ones that I hope never come true, " she said. 

"Which ones would those be?" he asked again. 

She looked up at him and said, "I had a dream about you, Liam."

"Me?" he said more than asked. 

She nodded, "I dreamed that you saved my life, and in the process sacrificed your own. I held you in my arms as you bled to death. No one around would help me try and save you. All I could do was hold you and hope that pure…faith would save you. But it didn't. You spoke your last words in my arms and died in my arms. I woke up crying. It felt so real I just had to know you were alright. Seeing you put me through shock I guess. I didn't want to leave because I was afraid you would disappear."

"So you figured if you woke up here you would know it was a bad dream?" he said with a smile. 

"No. I had to wake up in your arms to know that, " she said seriously.

His smile faded at her words. "Renee, it was just a dream ok. I'm alive and real, " he said caringly. He reached out and took her right hand and placed it above his heart and said, "See…I'm alive."

She closed her eyes and shook her head yes. She stood and sat on the edge of the bed and embraced him in a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, " he said holding her tighter against him. She laughed and said, "Me scare you!"

They pulled back from each other and stared. Then she smiled her usual smile and said, "You know Liam I'm really surprised you don't have woman here all the time." Her humor was returning and he liked it whether or not it was good or bad humor. 

"Why is that?" he asked smiling. 

She turned serious again and said, "It's nice to wake up beside you."

They stared at each other a moment then he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead and said, "I think you run them off."

THE END


End file.
